Bad Romance
"Bad Romance" von Lady Gaga ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers 'Classic' The dancers are all women with the following features: 'P2' *Legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. *Straight hair & flower headband (during the chorus). *Puffy hi-low dress (also during the chorus). *Purple fingerless glove. * Monster claws. * Purple outline. 'Backup Dancers' *Legless jumpsuits. *Chignons and wedding veils. *Monster claws, like the lead dancer. *Both have red fingerless gloves. *Both have a red outline. Badromance coach 3.png|P1 Badromance coach 2.png|P2 Badromance coach 1.png|P3 'Official Choreo' ' ' The alternate dancer is a man with the following features: *Black short hair. * Pink eye shield. *Teal one-sleeved cropped shirt that's highly cut on the left. *Pink crop top. *Black shorts. *Pink and blue striped socks. *Black boots. *Royal blue fingerless glove. Background Classic White random connected lines appear, and for the pre and after chorus parts of the background are completely pitch black. At the end of the song, it is made clear that the dancers' wedding gowns touched the ground and turned into a pile of lace. Official Choreo It uses the Extreme background from the previous game. The colours that flash are red, violet, and teal. Mashup Bad Romance ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Monsters'. It consists of monsters/spooky dancers and can only be unlocked in October. The mashup is likely named this because Lady Gaga's fans are called "Little Monsters". Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''' - The dancers are not monsters. '( ) '(parentheses) Indicates the type of monster the dancer is dressed as. *I Will Survive (Zombie) '''GM1 * Sympathy For The Devil (Devil or Demon) GM4&5 *Born To Be Wild (Werewolf) *Funkytown (Alien)* *Applause (Alternate) (Show Dancer)* * Maneater (Succubus) * Funhouse (Clown)* *Monster Mash (Frankenstein's Monster) GM2&GM3 Appearances in Mashups Classic Alternate * ''Circus'' (Show-Off) * Drop the Mambo '(Don't Touch)' Community Remix 'Classic' The Classic version of Bad Romance has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Luffy Sama Br Brazil *IsTheBoss Chile *manuvmanu USA *Draketastic USA *JoeMario37 USA *SAID SOCRAM Brazil *Afroditi22 Brazil *urinyan Japan *Beto Ordaz Mexico *morales360bkn Chile *Amandamoonmu Kong *Wewen257 France *zombie2817 USA *babuxa Brazil *matchbr Brazil *Hitoyasha USA *Meladventure USA *JonathanGrey USA *Misa Yorke Brazil *cjnorris101 USA *XxGenesisMCxX Spain *Landon0272 USA *neryster Brazil *ViviLeerhsen Brazil *CaptainLunna USA *twilightfire73 USA *Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil *Mealbug Canada *OliveStatue768 Brazil *TristanStern17 USA *TangerineLime7 Poland *Infinityccv USA *DePrenhador Mexico *shilo21 USA *phobin24 Canada *LINMX USA *Guerrerodesampa Brazil 'Official Choreography' The Official Choreography also has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. Thus, it is the first 'themed' Community Remix in the series. The following are featured: * Dih_San * Tulioakar96 * TheFairyDina * Moogly-H * Stef * Littlesiha * Keikodancer * Roxsora13Xx * RenoTonakai * dim0n19 * nounet racein2ix * Kelvin Jaeder Gold Moves Classic There are three''' Gold Moves''' in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All: At the chorus,' P2', bring your arms downward and upward as if you are sending a kiss; P1 and P3, put your folded forearms on top of your arms. BR 1.png|All Gold Moves BadRomanceGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Official Choreography There are three''' Gold Moves in the Official Choreography: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: When the chorus begins, bring your arms downward and give your legs a slight shake while kneeling. Gold Move 3: When the third chorus begins, quickly bring your arms upward and give them a strike. BadRomanceExtremeGoldMove12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BadRomanceExtremeGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Official GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Official GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 5 'Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Put your hands down at the screen. (I Will Survive) This is the second move for the routine. '''Gold Moves 2 and 3: '''Shake your arms back and forth. (Monster Mash) '''Gold Move 4: '''Swivel down. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 5: '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (I Will Survive) Monster Mash Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (Monster Mash) Sym2.png|Gold Move 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sym3.png|Gold Move 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Trivia *This song is heavily considered to have some "ghoulish" features. ** Just Dance always has a Halloween themed dance because the game comes out in October. This and ''Black Widow are most likely the Halloween songs for Just Dance 2015. ***This is the second Lady Gaga song to have this Halloween theme, after Applause. *The words stick and b***h are censored, the former referring to a man's genitals, and the latter simply being too explicit. ** This is the first Lady Gaga song with censored words. ** Despite being removed, they can still be slightly heard. * This is the third song by Lady Gaga song in the series, after Just Dance and Applause. It is followed by Born This Way. *The background resembles that of Black Widow’s, because of the veil in some parts and the floating web in the chorus. *This is the first time that the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color isn't tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they're wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh colour; it can be seen well in an HD photo. ** This is the second song after Hot N Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. * This is the first time a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real. It always happens in the Just Dance Kids series, but it has never happened in the main series until now. * If anyone would be able to see the lead dancer's face clearly, they would assume that she might be the same dancer as P4 from Tetris. * It was confirmed in the final Just Dance World Cup that Mehdi Kerkouche is the dancer of the official choreography. * Both routines (especially the Extreme) use some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. * Both modes have similar moves due to them following the original choreography. * This is the second song, in the main series, that has the official choreography after Applause ''in ''Just Dance 2014. ** This is also the second song by Lady Gaga that has the official choreography. * The lead dancer does not keep in rhythm with the background dancers during the twists. * This is the oldest 21st century song in Just Dance 2015, coming from 2009. ** Barring DLC, it's the only 00's song in the game. * The backup dancers highly resemble Maddie Ziegler in the music video for Chandelier by Sia when the verses are sung. * Since Oh No! has non playable backup dancers, this is the official first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance and Dancing Queen. * The game uses the longer version, which is 5:02, rather than the shorter version like Ubisoft usually would use. ** This is the longest song in the main series, but it ties with Kiss Datte Hidarikiki from the Japanese series. * The Mashup includes some dancers which are not monsters. They are Maneater (she could be a demon, succubus or vampire), Funhouse (she's a clown; however, clowns are known to scare people), Funkytown (aliens are technically not monsters, but its appearance may make people think the coach is indeed a monster), and Applause's alternate mode (she could be a clown, mime or show dancer). * The Mashup features quite possibly the quickest/earliest appearance of a Gold Move in relation to the beginning of the song and move number. The first Gold Move appears as the second move (during I Will Survive) in the entire choreography. ** The Bad Romance Mashup tied with the'' Just Dance 2'' DLC song Chicken Payback and S.O.S for the earliest appearance of a Gold Move, the first one in the entire choreography appears as the second pictogram. However, the one for Bad Romance’s Mashup appears the earliest. * The song has three French lines, two different ones (Which they're also in the song). They're "J'veux ton amour" (I want your love) and "Et je veux ta revanche" (And I want your revenge). **This the first time when there is a non-English part of Lady Gaga's song. The second is Born This Way where she sings a line in Italian. * In a trailer revealing some unknown routines, which says "Adding new flavors to the mix," one of the dancers is seen with the same elements as that in the classic mode for this track. He was a black silhouette and was under dark blue sheets, just like the backup dancers for the classic mode. * The official choreography uses a move from When I Grow Up (third contest winner choreography). In this case it's very possible the contest winner used a move from the music video, so Bad Romance’s alternate mode didn't exactly recycle the move. * The official choreography is claimed by Ubisoft to be the hardest choreography ever in the series when it is unlocked. * The dancer in the official choreography can be seen lip syncing the line Rah rah ah ah ah, roma-roma-ah, Gaga, ooh-la-la, want your bad romance. He only lip syncs a few of these repeated lines. * Tulioakar96, a famous YouTuber who uploads Just Dance gameplays, is seen in the Community Remix wearing heels. * As of June 21, 2015, Bad Romance is no longer in the Solos section of Just Dance Now. *The classic and alternate routines are selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup. http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Gallery badromance.jpg|Bad Romance Bad Romance Extreme.jpg|Bad Romance (Official Choreography) BadMU.png|Bad Romance (Mashup) Bad Romance254.jpg|Preview Thumbnail on YouTube Bad_romance_jdn.png bad romance choreo.png Bdonjd2015.jpg 11-Bad Romance.png|Classic Avatar 198.png|Official Choreo Avatar badromance_cover.png|JD2015 Cover badromancealt_cover.png|JD2015 Cover Badromancemu cover.png|Mashup Cover BR Pictos.png|Pictograms bad romance contestant.png|One of the contestants in the community remix, in the same costume as the alternate dancer. Why?.jpg|Community Remix Announcement CGNGPqDUgAArW3R.jpg|Just Dance Now Confirmation Simagemenu.jpg|Appearance on Just Dance Unlimited badromance_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover badromance_cover@2x(2).jpg|JDNOW Cover (Updated) Videos Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Just Dance 2015 Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (5 Stars) Just Dance 2015 - Bad Romance Coreografia Oficial Just Dance 2015 Bad Romance - Monsters Mash-Up (5 Stars) Bad Romance - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 - World Cup Finalists Community Remix Bad Romance (Official Choreography) Just Dance Now - Bad Romance 5* (720p HD) Bad Romance - Lady Gaga Just Dance Unlimited Bad Romance - Lady Gaga - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation en:Bad Romancees:Bad Romanceit:Bad Romancetl:Bad Romanceja:バッド・ロマンス Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Trios Kategorie:Alle Weiblichen Trios Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Monatlichen Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Community Remix Kategorie:Lieder von Lady Gaga Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Shirley Henault Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Laure Dary Kategorie:Mehdi Kerkouche Kategorie:Richy Jackson